Falsa navidad
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿En serio podía encontrar otra luz? ¿Podía dar su sombra a otro ser brillante? Shadow encuentra en Tikal una nueva manera de vivir, pero en navidad descubre quién es realmente. A fin de cuentas, los amores platónicos son irreales. ¿Querrá, aún, ser la sombra de esa nueva luz? Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre".


NOTA: _**Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi autoría. Cada uno de ellos le corresponde a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, TEAM SONIC, etc.)

 **Falsa navidad**

 _ **Capítulo único:**_ _Regalos fantasmas_

— ¡Te invito a casa por navidad! Vamos a festejar todos juntos —le comentaba un erizo azul a otro negro que, de casualidad, había dado con él.

Shadow no emitió sonido alguno, no lo miró y no le respondió. No le interesaba festejar la navidad con _nadie._ No quería regalos, ni risas, ni nada. Sólo se incorporó y, dándole una mirada de pura seriedad le dijo:

—No —y se largó de allí con la velocidad que le daban sus zapatillas especiales. Sonic se cruzó de brazos, sin importarle demasiado, y se fue por ahí.

Eso había sido un año atrás, donde los recuerdos de sus vivencias pasadas, de su vida arrebatada y de sus ilusiones vivían presente en él como un fuego eterno. No quería ver a la gente feliz danzar en las calles u oír villancicos alegres cuando su vida era pura soledad. Las navidades eran preciosas en la colonia, con la sonrisa de su ángel dorado y las risas de ella. Sólo con escucharla, sentía que las campanas de la alegría no irían a parar jamás.

Recordaba que, cada año, Shadow le daba un regalo distinto a María: a veces, hecho por él, otras, le pedía al profesor Gerald que, si viajaba a la tierra, le consiguiera algo que no podía adquirir en la colonia.

Pero, desde que estaba en esa tierra extraña, llena de gente rara, la soledad lo carcomía. Y cuando se alejó de la propuesta de Sonic, decidió irse a un lugar alejado de cualquier metrópoli que pudiera pisar. Sus pies lo llevaron a la alejada Angel Island, donde la naturaleza florecía por todos lados y podía sentirse paz en el aire. El erizo de tez oscura encontró serenidad al ver el mar y el cielo desde uno de los grandes árboles de la isla.

La noche de navidad de ese año fue particular: vio en la playa oscura un intenso haz de luz brillar. Parecía danzar y podía oír un suave cantar mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Su oscuro corazón empezó a palpitar como no recordaba que podía hacerlo. Sus fantasías rogaban por hacerse reales. Esperaba ver una muchacha humana, jovencita, de sonrisa intensa y cabellos brillantes.

La canción no era en ningún idioma que él conociera. No había una humana allí, danzando en la arena, sino una muchacha joven, con una contextura física similar a la de Knuckles: cantaba alegremente mientras unas criaturas pequeñas, llamadas "chaos", seguían la corriente de la danza y, entre risas, la rodeaban. Todo estaba resplandecido por un suave brillo que emergía de la equidna.

El erizo estaba entre sorprendido por una imagen tan… angelical, y ante la desilusión de que sus fantasías más anheladas no se volvieron verdad. Y la realidad volvió a golpear en él como la bala de un cañón: pesado y fuerte. Siendo presa de la tristeza que comenzaba a emanar, se alejó de ese alegre festejo y se refugió entre unas piedras. Se acurrucó entre ellas y se puso a ver el cielo. A ver si entre tantas estrellas podía distinguir los ojos de María.

Sin embargo, la dulce voz de la equidna llegó a sus oídos con certera nitidez:

— ¿Por qué te ocultas en una noche de alegría?

Lo sorprendió su voz y su brillo. Lo miraba con preocupación y el halo de luz que la envolvía se había hecho más tenue. Shadow vio, rápidamente, que tenía unos ojos de color azul intenso, un poco más oscuros que los de María, pero parecidos. Alejó sus pensamientos y, también, se alejó de la playa por esa noche.

No volvió a adentrarse en ella por algunos meses. Cuando miraba, encontraba a esa muchacha danzar alegre con sus chaos. Sentía tanta rabia en una parte de su ser, ¿cómo podía ser la gente tan feliz con tan poco? ¿Por qué no podía sentir un atisbo de esa alegría? Se acomodó en una gruesa rama. El frío de invierno empezaba a declinar, pero el aire seguía helando los huesos, por lo que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de manera sorpresiva. Cuando volteó su cabeza, encontró a la equidna al lado suyo, sonriendo.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó, alegremente. ¿Cómo rayos había subido al árbol sin que él lo notase? Shadow se puso de pie—. Oye, no te vayas. Te he visto triste todas las noches que estuve aquí, quiero hacerte compañía.

El erizo bufó y lanzó una risotada falsa.

—No quiero compañía, ni tuya, ni la de tus mascotas.

Tikal lo miró con cierta tristeza y le tomó la mano sin pensárselo. Shadow estaba impresionado de la osadía de esa mujer.

—Eres tan frío —comentó con soslayo—. No entiendo las razones, pero me entristece verte tan enceguecido de oscuridad —Shadow se soltó del agarre con fuerza.

—La compasión y la lástima es algo que detesto que hagan —dijo con sequedad. Y se bajó del árbol de un salto. Justo cuando se preparaba para irse, la oyó gritar lo que parecía un nombre "Tikal".

Shadow se alejó de las cercanías de la playa. Se adentró más profundo en la vegetación del bosque, donde esa chica no volviera a verlo. Pasaron unas semanas, y, una noche de casi primavera se topó con esas "mascotas" extrañas que veía acompañar a "Tikal" las veces que la vio. Parecían jugar entre ellas y seguían a Shadow de manera inconsciente. Él los soportó unos minutos, pero, al rato, se volvió para verlos con odio. Aquélla mirada tan penetrante asustó a las criaturas, quienes salieron volando en la dirección contraria donde Shadow se dirigía.

Terminó en el centro de la isla, rodeado de una extensa y alta vegetación propia de Angel Island. Distinguió el templo de la Master Emerald a lo lejos y a un guardián que se echaba una siesta bajo el sol tibio de primavera. El aire olía dulzón debido a las flores nuevas que nacían y ese aroma lo ponía incómodo al erizo, ¿cómo era posible que todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba a su amiga humana?

Las noches empezaban a ser más cortas y menos frías, pero sí, más hermosas. En plena primavera, Shadow estaba tumbado bajo una mata de hierba suave, mirando el cielo y oyendo los grillos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y, entonces, _una sirena empezó a cantar._ Adormecido, le pareció que era María, en quién sabe dónde, cantándole una canción para que se durmiera…

Pero María no era pelirroja ni tenía apariencia de equidna.

Shadow se despertó con brusquedad y la vio, otra vez, a su lado. Sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¿Te gusta acosar a gente, no?

—No creí que podías contar chistes o ser sarcástico —le comentó ella, sorprendida. El erizo no dijo nada y se preparaba para irse—. ¿Otra vez piensas huir? —se la oía triste—. Realmente no quisiera que me tengas miedo.

—No le tengo miedo a nada —aclaró, ya incorporado.

—Claro que tienes miedo —Shadow la miró, confundido—. Le temes a la vida y se nota mucho —declaró con un semblante compungido. Él, no podía que creer que alguien viera a través de sus ojos: le dijo la verdad sin siquiera conocerlo. Le hizo una radiografía a su roto corazón. Shadow se sentó, sin ganas de irse, ahora—. ¿Qué ocurre? —era ella estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué clases de poderes tienes tú? ¿Eres maga, bruja, hada…?

Tikal empezó a reír, divertida. Shadow no recordaba una carcajada tan fresca y radiante.

 _¿Quién era esa mujer?_

—Nada de eso —empezó, secándose las lágrimas de la risa—. Me llamo Tikal y soy… algo así como la intermediaria entre el poder la Master Emerald y voluntad de la bestia Chaos que habita dentro.

—Eres algo mística, entonces —Tikal volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Si eso crees, pues bien, ¡soy una mística! —dijo, divertida—. No creí que fueras tan gracioso, ¿ves que puedes ser simpático? —Shadow agachó la cabeza, pero luego la subió para darle una mirada arisca a la chica.

—No te muestres confianzuda, mujer —declaró, molesto. Ella se aproximó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Y tú no seas tan frío, ¿me dices tu nombre?

Se hizo un largo silencio… Al final, él le dijo que su nombre era Shadow. Ella sólo le sonrió.

—Haces gala a tu nombre —empezó. Luego, ella se volteó a ver la luna llena de esa noche y una brisa fresca sobrevoló la hierba y pétalos de flores que empezaban a madurar—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Una sombra no vive sin luz. Y esa sombra proyecta la vida a través de luz que recibe… — ¿Qué clase de artilugio intentaba decir?—. Tú… has perdido tu luz guía —Shadow, petrificado, escuchaba las palabras de esa muchacha, suaves como el algodón—. Pero puedes encontrar otra siempre, no te aflijas por ello —se giró para verlo: Tikal emanaba una cálida luz y extendía una mano, para que él la tomara—. Quiero mostrarte el corazón de ésta isla, ¿quieres?

 _¿En serio podía encontrar otra luz? ¿Podía dar su sombra a otro ser brillante? ¿Realmente podía?_ ¡Cuántas preguntas tenía Shadow! ¿Qué pensaría ella, si lo viera?

El erizo estaba _dudando._ Dudaba de qué hacer. Le temblaba su mano. Tikal la tomó con delicadeza y se aproximó a verlo. Sus ojos azules eran muy intensos y profundos.

—Te prometo que el brillo no lastima, ¡te aseguro que la luz de la vida es bella, si quieres!

Y, arrastrado por esas dulces palabras, ese cálido calor y era hermosa noche, Shadow la siguió. Ambos corrieron entre la hierba, bajo la luz de la luna, y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, el erizo se sintió relajado. Tal vez no feliz, pero sí sereno. Un brillo nuevo, renovado, volvían a sus ojos rojos. Ya no parecían color sangre, se acercaban al color de dos bellos rubíes que estaban empezando a brillar lentamente.

Los meses pasaron, agradables y armoniosos. Shadow conoció una luz nueva, un brillo de vida único y una manera de ver las cosas algo más renovadas. El erizo encontró en Tikal la compañía que su lacerado corazón necesitaba: le hablaba de su vida en ARK, de los sueños que había idealizo con María, la vida que anhelaban en la Tierra, juntos y… cómo fue destruyéndose ése sueño.

Al llegar a estar punto trágico de la historia, las hojas de los árboles empezaban a teñirse color castaño, color chocolate, para volar con un viento que empezaba a enfriar de nuevo. De alguna manera, las estaciones acompañaban el relato de la vida de aquél ser artificial, cuyo suplicio era ver a todos morir menos a él.

Una noche de pleno otoño, Tikal encontró a Shadow a la orilla del mar, mirando fijamente el oleaje y la espesa espuma que hacía al llegar a la arena. La equidna se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué le ocurría, él negó con la cabeza y nada dijo. Tikal suspiró y, sin que Shadow pudiera reaccionar, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, fraternalmente. Aquél delicado contacto hizo palpitar fuerte el corazón artificial del erizo, quien reaccionaba a sus emociones como ninguna otra máquina podía hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes? Yo entiendo el sentimiento de la soledad —le confesó, nostálgica—. Perdí a toda mi familia, mi comunidad por el egoísmo de mi padre… —Shadow, oía atento—. Sé el dolor y la tristeza de que te arrebaten a un ser amado, Shadow —él agachó la cabeza: por un extraño motivo, sentía ganas de llorar, pero era muy orgulloso para mostrar sus lágrimas—. Pero lo mejor de vivir es que puedes tener siempre una segunda, tercera o infinitas posibilidades de volver a vivir.

El erizo se quedó callado, asintiendo sólo con su cabeza.

 _¿Ella era la segunda oportunidad de la vida? La luz, era ella, y él, su sombra…_

El invierno llegó tan velozmente que nadie podía creer que ya nevaba y la navidad se avecinaba nuevamente. Shadow recordó el pasado invierno, la pasada navidad, estaba tan enojado con el mundo, tan triste y rabioso que, de haber tenido la capacidad de generar una bomba y hacerla estallar, seguro lo hubiera hecho. Pero conoció a Tikal y ese invierno era completamente distinto: se la pasaban horas charlando de sus anécdotas vividas, de ellos y de lo bien que se lo pasaban en cada encuentro. El erizo estaba, realmente, conforme con su compañía. Tanto, que sintió traicionar el recuerdo de María. Una noche se lo comentó a Tikal, pero ella no le dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

La noche de navidad estaba próxima, y el erizo quería hacerle un hermoso regalo a esa muchacha que lo cautivó desde hacía meses, pero no había visto a Tikal esos días y no podía consultarle qué podría regalarle. No tenía ni una sola idea y cada vez, se acercaba más la fecha.

Unos pocos días antes, Shadow se alejó de la natural Angel Island para adentrarse en alguna metrópoli: qué distinto que se veía todo… No le incomodaban las risas de los niños, ni los villancicos, ni la gente danzar contenta. Más bien, le agradaba en cierto aspecto. Ya no recordaba sus días en la colonia tan tristemente como hacía casi un año, sino, que sus recuerdos eran hermosos e invaluables, llenos de amor.

Era de madrugada, ya y el erizo oscuro deambulaba por las calles, recorriéndolas con cierta vehemencia y, sin que se diera cuenta, una murciélago lo encontró.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Es un poco tarde para buscar un regalo de navidad, ¿no crees? —comentó, divertida, mientras se paraba a su lado.

—Muy graciosa —respondió Shadow, cruzándose los brazos. Pero, le venía bárbaro haberla encontrado: tal vez, era a ella la única persona que podía preguntarle… — ¿Qué regalas en navidad, tú?

Aquélla extraña pregunta sorprendió a Rouge, quien abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se preguntaba si era el genuino Shadow the hedgehog quien se encontraba allí. Meditó un poco su respuesta mientras caminaban por las frías calles de la ciudad.

—Depende de quién se trate —empezó ella—. Sonic es muy transparente, por ejemplo, y le da igual cualquier cosa; Amy seguro se contentaría con cualquier chuchería femenina y…

— ¿Qué le regalarías a Knuckles, por ejemplo? —atajó el erizó, haciendo que Rouge notara _en qué dirección_ se dirigía la pregunta de Shadow. Ella sonrió y, por la oscura noche, no notó que se había sonrojado un poco.

—Ya veo —empezó la murciélago, juguetona—. ¿Se trata de una mujer? —él no pudo responder a eso: la simple mirada gacha le daba un "sí" por respuesta—. No todas las mujeres somos iguales —dijo, alegremente—. ¿A qué mujer quieres hacerle un regalo? Puedo ayudarte si quieres —Rouge conocía bien al erizo: sabía respetarlo, por eso no quería preguntar muy profundo, pues ya sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Es… como una flor…

— ¡Ay, pero es lo más hermoso que te oí decir! —comentó como si fuera una colegiala escuchando a su amiga contarle de un noviazgo. Shadow la fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando: la describió como una mujer muy maternal y muy simple, podía fundirse con la naturaleza de manera muy fácil—. Mh… —pensó Rouge—, qué perfil tan complicado —caminaron varias cuadras más en silencio, hasta que ella formuló una idea—. ¿Por qué no le regalas un diario?

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Es como un libro personal: hay gente que le gusta plasmar sus memorias, sus alegrías y sus tristezas en el papel, tal vez a ella le guste.

Un día antes de navidad, Shadow encontró un diario muy bonito para regalarle: sus tapas eran de un papel especial, como aterciopelado, de color verde claro, y venía con un bolígrafo en forma de pluma, de color rosa. Sus hojas, olían a flores.

Shadow estaba contento de haber encontrado un regalo bonito, pero, por otro lado, no la veía desde hacía dos semanas. Normalmente, solían verse seguido, una o dos veces a la semana, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla… Recorrió la toda isla esa tarde hasta que cayó la noche: tenía la esperanza de verla en la playa, así que se quedó allí, sentado sobre una roca, mirando el mar, las estrellas y la luna llena.

Las horas pasaban y era desgarradora la espera: ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Lo había abandonado?

Y ni su orgullo, esta vez, pudo contener las lágrimas, pensando en el dolor que había sentido al ver a María morir, la desesperación de la vida que se escabullía entre sus manos…

Corrió y corrió, mientras nevaba y el frío le calaba los huesos. Tenía su rostro muy presente, como si su luz lo guiara. Y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la cima del templo de la gran esmeralda. Ése sería el último lugar que le faltaba recorrer: la fuerza de la gran joya era increíble, pero ella no estaba allí. Acarició la esmeralda, pero nada le pudo dar.

— ¡Hey!

El grito nervioso de un Knuckles corriendo la escalinata hasta la cima lo despabiló.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres un ladrón, ahora?

— ¿Dónde está ella?

Knuckles quedó confundido ante la pregunta.

— ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó, sorprendido.

— ¡De Tikal, hablo!

¿De dónde diablos conocía Shadow a Tikal?, se preguntaba el equidna.

— ¿Cómo piensas que voy a saberlo? —se defendió cruzándose de brazos. A Shadow le temblaba la mano donde sostenía su regalo: sentía el hedor de la muerte cerca de él—. Es un espíritu, deambula por dónde quiera.

¿Un… espíritu?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Knuckles notó a Shadow muy tenso, casi no lo podía reconocer: parecía asustado o algo así.

— ¿Ella… no es real? —preguntó el erizo, lentamente.

—Ella murió hace miles de años, sacrificándose para aplacar la ira de la bestia Chaos —le explicó—. Ella está muerta y en navidad suele ausentarse por unos días, no sé qué va a hacer y… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Shadow bajó la escalinata con pesadumbre, sus pies se arrastraban y el regalo que con tanto amor había comprado cayó pesado en la hierba fría. Y, de pronto, empezó a correr sin tumbo, mientras lloraba con fuerza: otra vez la maldita muerte con sus juegos. Pensaba que era real, pensaba que Tikal era una mujer de carne y hueso y que podía vivir junto a ella de otra forma, ¡pero estaba muerta! ¡Tan muerta como María!

Se frenó frente a un enorme claro de tierra húmeda: golpeó el suelo, gritó y lloró de rabia en contra de la vida que se encargaba de rematarle todos sus sueños. La dulce Tikal no era más que un espíritu que custodiaba a la bestia de la joya, ¿cómo pudo ser tonto como para no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo? Se dejó engañar por el amor, idealizó a Tikal como si se tratase de un querido ser platónico… Pero los amores platónicos así son: radiantes pero irreales.

Volvió en dirección a la playa, el lugar favorito de Tikal… ¿Habría querido ver en Tikal a María? ¿Habría querido ver a través de sus ojos? Pobre ingenuo que había sido, todo el cariño que sentía por la equidna se esfumó al adentrarse al mar. Las frías olas golpeaban sus piernas y lo hacían sentir más cerca del odio y la muerte que de la vida. Todas las bellas palabras que ella le había dicho se iban como la brisa de invierno que hacía volar los cabellos de su pecho. Se sumergió más y más en las oscuras y las frías aguas.

 _Ya no quería ser la sombra de nadie; ya no quería ser irradiado por la luz de otra persona; quería ser libre del dolor y libre de la alegría, que, en cierta forma, era falsa, como los seres platónicos._

Aquélla había sido una falsa navidad, sí, una muy falsa…

Y, cuando ya podía empezar a flotar, la vio frente a él, triste y desesperada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lárgate —respondió tajante e hizo un gesto con su mano mientras seguía a flotando en el oscuro mar.

Tikal se materializó y flotó a su lado, lloraba.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Que te largues! ¡Eres falsa, eres irreal y no existes! —aquéllas duras palabras impactaron sobre la chica—. Nunca me dijiste que estabas muerta, que eras un espíritu.

—Creí… que era obvio —dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

—Las cosas no pueden ser obvias cuando no las dices —respondió el erizo, dándole la espalda—. Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo aquí y para siempre —pero ella lo retuvo, en el agua, y lo abrazó por fuerza—. ¡Aléjate, aléjate! ¡Tú no existes!

— ¡No existo físicamente, pero si eternamente!

Shadow la miró: ella lloraba con unas gruesas lágrimas que se fundían en la mar. Él también lloraba igual. Tikal acarició su mejilla y un haz de luz los envolvió a ambos, haciendo que flotaran en el mar como si se tratara de magia.

—Lo siento, tanto, Shadow, ¡tanto! No creí que… podía lastimarte con algo así —él no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¡estaba tan dolido y tan entristecido!

Se produjo un silencio tan horrible y tan molesto que Tikal sólo quiso romperlo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Shadow, quien sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su espalda: eran frías y lo entristecían en cierta forma. Varios minutos después, él correspondió al abrazo y ella sintió, en su espalda, sus lágrimas: eran más intensas que las de ella.

Tikal intentó reconfortarlo, intentó apaciguar el herido corazón del erizo con todo el cariño y amor que ella podía tenerle y que había aprendido a sentir durante todos esos meses.

—Me gusta tu compañía, Shadow, no quiero perder este hermoso vínculo que formamos, ¡por favor! —imploró la equidna, deshecha. Se miraron y se intercambiaron una mirada de compasión mutua—. No puedo ser etérea siempre, pero lo haré por ti y podré vivir eternamente cuánto tú quieras —fue él quien la abrazó, esta vez.

—Ha sido una navidad falsa hoy, ¿podrá ser verdadera, la próxima?

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, incrementando el poder del abrazo.

Y, flotando en medio del mar oscuro, de la fría noche, y sintiendo la brisa del invierno, ella empezó a cantar una dulce melodía, mientras flotaban por el mar hacia quién sabe qué camino.

 _Había sido falso en un instante, pero verdadero para toda una eternidad…_

OoOoOo

Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó idear un lindo fic correspondiente al reto. Al principio, iba a ser un Shadow/María, pero preferí que fuera Tikal, jugar con el engaño de que ella, sin quererlo, se había mostrado como un ser vivo normal y él la idealizara como un ángel inalcanzable… Y cuando lo alcanza, se da cuenta de que no es real. (Además de que adoro el Shadow/Tikal, claro!)

Bueno, será hasta la próxima. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
